¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles para el cumpleaños de Hermione. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK. Aviso:Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Un día no especial

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _E_ _ste fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Un día no especial**

«Feliz cumpleaños cariño, esperamos que te guste el regalo.

Mamá y papá»

Hermione abrió el paquete que le había traído una lechuza parda con el correo de la mañana. El 19 de septiembre no tenía nada de especial, era un jueves cualquiera en Hogwarts, pero para la chica de pelo castaño encrespado, sí lo tenía.

Ese día, a las seis de la mañana, había cumplido exactamente doce años; y eso no sucedía todos los días.

Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa, buscando con quien compartir su dicha, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no encontraría a nadie.

En los casi veinte días que llevaba en Hogwarts no había hecho ni un solo amigo, nadie que pudiera percatarse de la felicidad que le había traído el regalo de sus padres.

Observó detenidamente el libro _Transfiguración para inquietos del saber_ , escrito por la profesora Minerva McGonagall y decidió que no los necesitaba. El libro bastaba.


	2. El chico de la biblioteca

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **El chico de la biblioteca**

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía en aquella época, no eran muchos los valientes –o los imbéciles, según se mire– que se atrevían a pisarla antes de que comenzara la verdadera rutina de trabajos, ensayos, redacciones y demás pruebas a las que debían enfrentarse los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Nadie quería aceptar que volvían a tener obligaciones, solo querían disfrutar de la escuela, de los amigos y los amores reencontrados.

Pero Hermione Granger allí estaba, observando la "Sección de novedades", esperando encontrar nuevos libros interesantes que hojear. Y quien dice hojear dice leer de principio a fin.

—¿Algo interesante? —una voz grave, que no reconoció, la sobresaltó.

Se giró para mirar a su interlocutor y encontró a Theodore Nott, un slytherin que se había convertido el año anterior en un fiel compañero de estudio, parado a su lado.

—Todo, como siempre —sonrió Hermione.

—Lo suponía.

Theodore había abandonado su rictus serio habitual y le devolvía la sonrisa.


	3. Reencuentros inesperadamente buscados

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Reencuentros inesperadamente buscados**

—¿Esto es real? —preguntó Hermione por doceava vez, si el pelirrojo no se equivocaba.

—Claro que lo es. ¿Puedes dejar de mirar el pergaminucho este y hacer la maleta?

—¿ _Pergaminucho_? —Hermione lo miró como enfadada—. Aquí está la confirmación de que mis padres están bien.

Parecía al borde del colapso. Fred reía, pero era una risa nerviosa, casi histérica. No sabía cómo gestionar lo que sentía, ni podía imaginar lo que sentía ella.

Llevaban semanas en contacto con el Ministerio de Australia, pero nunca les daban respuestas claras. Fue gracias a un pedido internacional de Sortilegios Weasley que dieron con el contacto adecuado.

Fred viajó a Australia, busco a los señores Wilkins y los convenció para que se hicieran una foto con él.

La misma que tenía Hermione en las manos.

—¿No vas a decir nada más? —insistió ella.

—¿Feliz cumpleaños? —dudó Fred, pero su sonrisa era cada vez más grande.

—Más que feliz.


	4. Tácticas de distracción

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Tácticas de distracción**

La cocina de los Granger-Weasley estaba revolucionada. Decenas de platos se apilaban en el fregadero, manchas de chocolate y de tomate cubrían el suelo, hasta encontró algunas en las paredes, y las cortinas parecían haber sufrido un asalto de Macbeth, el gato de la familia.

Hermione no lo podía creer, ¡por los calzones de Merlín! ¿De qué servía tener una varita mágica si eras tan cazurro como su marido y no la sabías usar?

La mujer respiró profundamente, no era hora de volverse loca. No era hora porque no había nadie para escucharla, y por todos es sabido que gritar por gritar es una pérdida de tiempo.

Oyó el crujido de la puerta y corrió hacia allí. Fred estaba parado en la puerta con la pequeña Ellen a su lado, ambos sonriendo.

Su marido no le dijo nada y se fue directamente al jardín.

Cabreada como estaba lo siguió.

El gritó la pilló desprevenida:

¡Sorpresa!


	5. Colgado de la vecina

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Colgado de la vecina**

Las tres de la mañana. Un chico pelirrojo, con el pelo ligeramente revuelto por la falta de sueño y el exceso de tumbos en la cama, se levanta a por un vaso de leche, quizás algo más fuerte.

Sin encender las luces llega hasta la nevera y chasquea la lengua al ver la escasez de alimentos. Solo un triste medio limón y un par de hojas de lechuga parecen encontrarse en medio de, eso sí, la gran cantidad de cervezas que hay.

Al no encontrar nada mejor, toma una de estas y se dirige al sofá con la intención de ver algún aburrido programa que le haga entrar el sueño, aunque sabe que eso no ocurrirá hasta que Hermione no llegue.

No es hasta mucho rato después que escucha unas risitas contenidas en el rellano, y aunque sabe que solo servirá para torturarse aún más, se levanta para espiar por la mirilla de la puerta.

* * *

 **NdA:** En este drabble Hermione es la protagonista indirecta por decirlo de alguna forma, es la "culpable" del insomnio del pelirrojo; y la vecina de la que está colgado, claro. No sé por qué me ha dado por ahí pero me ha gustado.

Espero que se entienda.


End file.
